Heart by Heart
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Cuando encuentras a la persona indicada, ya no la puedes apartar de ti, ni de tu mundo, todo cambia, sin darte cuenta, el amor llega a ti y tu corazón encuentra a tu otra mitad, a tu alma gemela que estaba predestinada a encontrarte..."que sea la primera y última vez que te vas todo el día con ese bastardo, si quieres verlo y salir con él, lo harás bajo mis reglas...Capitulo 3
1. Heart by Heart

Shinji, Ichigo y Toushiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos** los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**, quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos XD (¬w¬ aunque lo son x3..ok no)

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l(a menos que me pida permiso xDD, aunque nunca me ha pirateado nada o ¿sí? .-. ), DI NO A LA PIRATERIA DE HISTORIAS X3 y si a la piratería de películas, música y libros xDD ok no ._.

**Y SI, ESTOY VIVA XDD**

**Notas de inicio:**antes de empezar a leer te recomiendo que lo leas escuchado a la canción "heart by heart" de demi lovato, al final de este escrito hay una nota final, espero que te guste y sin decir nada mas, te agradezco que lo leas u.u, después de todo este fic fue escrito para dia de san valentin, siempre tengo la costumbre de cada año escribir algo refente al amor, pero no habia tenido tiempo para subirlo ni terminarlo.

**nota de la autora:** aquellas personas que me lee, les agradezco que a un me lea, la verdad es que dudo mucho que lo haga, no he actualizado mis demas fic porque la inspiración no ha llegado, la idea esta en mi cabeza pero al momento de plasmarlo no puedo, solo quiero decirle que yo escribo porque me gusta, no porque reciba nada a cambio, por eso mismo les pido mucha paciencia, soy un ser humano, estudio y trabajo y a veces no puedo plasmar todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza, los finales, las continuaciones siguen en mi cabeza, actualizare cuando la inspiración venga y pueda plasmarlo,mientras tanto disculpe las molestias u.u

por ultimo punto, **solo quiero decirle de manera respetuosa a todas las ichihime que me lee, que por favor evite dejarme comentario sobre que no les gusta el ichiruki o que ichigo no quiere a rukia ¬-¬ yo leo el manga,vi el anime, yo se como interpretarlo, asi que por favor no me deje quejas de que no les gusta el el capitulo o alguno de mi fic, yo soy ICHIRUKISTADE CORAZÓN**, todo mis fic son de ellos, se que en fanfiction hay mucho fic que cumplirán su expectativas, de mi parte, son bienvenidas si les gusta el ichiruki y si no, mejor ni lean mis historias,ya que todas tratan de ichiruki directa o indirectamente. Se los agradecería mucho.

gracias a **Mazzy Kuchiki** :3 por facilitarme la imagen de este fic *o*

**Por ultimo**

**Cursiva** - flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

**—:**diálogos

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

* * *

**Heart by heart**

**Demi lovato**

_**Cuando tu alma encuentra el alma que estaba esperando**__**  
**__**Cuando alguien entra en tu corazón a través de una puerta abierta**_

Existe el amor verdadero, acaso no es una simple ilusión, o solo un sentimiento de cariño hacia otra persona…

Posiblemente el amor verdadero no exista o tal vez si, si eres lo bastante fuerte y paciente para encontrarlo.

El amor, no es fácil de encontrar, si fuera fácil, todo mundo encontraría a esa persona y no la valoraría como se debe.

Durante mucho tiempo Rukia Kuchiki, estuvo lejos de la manos de Cupido, el amor no había tocado a su puerta, pero si la amistad, 20 años viviendo al margen de aquella enfermedad llamada amor, y si digo enfermedad, puesto, la joven morena, de ojos azulados con un toque violeta, pensaba de aquella manera.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona perdiera la cordura por otra?, al grado de vivir o morir por ella, creía que era algo estúpido, ¿quién puede morir de amor? Algunas veces se ponía a pensar el cómo se enamoraría, aunque a decir verdad no estaba muy entusiasmada, ¿por qué amar a alguien que solo te lastimara?, había visto varias veces, como a su hermana Shirayuki le rompía el corazón, cuantas veces en vela estuvo por culpa de su adorable hermana, o cuantas veces tuvo que consolar a su amiga Matsumoto cuando rompía con Gin.

La pelinegra aborrecía al amor, y este a ella. O eso pensó Rukia, enamoramiento nunca tuvo, gusto por alguien, se podía decir que tal vez una o dos personas le interesaron, pero absolutamente nunca se había enamorado. De hecho le daba gracia como algunas adolescentes, se lanzaba atacar al sexo masculino, utilizado pequeños vestidos, cosa que ella no estaba dispuesta hacer.

Nunca pensó que se enamoraría, ella no creía en el amor, incluso creía que los estúpidos se enamoraba.

—Entonces...—pregunto un joven de peli naranja, sacado de su transe a Rukia, la Kuchiki solo se encogió de hombro

—El 14 de febrero es solo mercadotecnia—contesto automáticamente la joven, logrado que el chico de cabello extravagante sonriera.

—En eso tienes razón, es más barato llevarte a comer cualquier día de la semana, que llevarte el 14 de febrero algún lugar comercializado.

Rukia solo sonrió ante aquellas palabras, movió de derecha a izquierda la cucharita del café, era curioso como las cosas pasan, y más curioso era que después de tanto tiempo de rezongar y evadir al amor, ahora ella estuviera en las garras de este; tomo con delicadeza la taza de café y comenzó a darle sorbitos a este.

Como fue que termino así, ella saliendo con un antisocial y rarito que se teñía el cabello de naranja, bueno, básicamente no se lo teñía, pero ella le gustaba molestarlo con eso.

_**Cuando tu mano encuentra la mano que**__**  
**__**estaba destinado a mantener**__**  
**__**No lo dejes ir**__**  
**__**Alguien entra en tu mundo**__**  
**__**De repente, su mundo ha cambiado para siempre**_

Y ¿cómo fue que fue que se enamoraron?.. No fue un flechazo o un amor a primera vista, como en las estúpidas novelas rosas ocurre, ni mucho menos fue en un coqueteo, no, su historia fue como cualquier historia típica, por la culpa de un vaso de café extra caliente y la cárcel..

Había ocurrido dos años atrás, aquél diciembre había sido tan frio, llegado hasta los 15º grados y prácticamente se moría de frio, esa mañana había ido a comprar un café en "Coffe Bleach", cuando por error choco con un chico de extraña cabellera, el había derrivado prácticamente a la chica, mientras que esta había tirado su café encima de él, fue trágico, si, mas porque era el ultimo café que quedaba, la puta cafetería se había quedado sin suministro de capuchino de vainilla y no abría hasta la semana siguiente, puesto que su mercancía era importada de estados unidos( solo era por la maldita etiqueta que decía hecho E.E.U.U), la chica se había encolerizado no porque la chocara, si no, porque era su bebida favorito(y era la única cafetería decente de Karakura)además estaba deprimida porque el bastardo de su maestro la llamo revoltosa y sin modales (todo porque ella lo llamo bastardo sexista y una que otra palabra con p y v) estaba deprimida y lo último que deseaba era tomar su café, pero ya no era posible porque el chico del cabello teñido(y seamos sincero, nadie en Japón tiene el cabello naranja) había chocado con ella.

—Maldito cerdo bastardo— le había gritado a todo pulmón.

— ¿Qué mierda?— contesto él conteniéndose para no gritar, después de todo el café lo había quemado (a pesar que llevaba como 4 abrigos cosa improbable)

—maldito teñido de mierda, me tiraste mi café

— ¿y eso qué? Mocosa, tú me arrogaste el café hirviendo.

—ah, entonces yo tengo la culpa de que seas ciego y chocaras conmigo.

—sí, eres tan enana que no viste que venía.

Y aquello había sido la gota que derramado el vaso, antes de que el joven se diera cuenta, Rukia se había arrojado hacia el haciendo que los dos cayeran en plena cafetería y terminara en la cárcel y peor aún, en la misma celda.

—Libéreme maldita sanguijuelas—gritaba el chico a todo pulmón.

—Libertad, libertad—gritaba Rukia— cuando mi nii-sama se entere de esto, pulirán con sus placas este basurero.

—Ahí sí, ahí sí, soy tan enana y riquilla que le diré a mi nii-sama que los golpee— se burlo el peli naranja.

—Cállate bastardo—gruño la chica.

Una venita crecía del rostro de la Kuchiki, definitivamente ese no era su día, primero recibió una mala calificación por la culpa de un maldito bastardo, luego su café favorito se agotaba y para rematar todo, la había metido a la cárcel, según "por perturba la vía pública", definitivamente Rukia no volvería a ir a ese estúpido cafetería.

_Ósea ¿vía pública?, ni siquiera estaba en la calle, pensó._

Pero lo que más le molestaba no era estar en la cárcel, si no, el hecho que la había encerrado junto con el hijo de puta que le había tirado su café, además ella no hizo nada malo, ni que fuera para tanto agarrarlo a golpes y morderlo, además el hijo de su maíz, la había golpeado…

—Ella fue la que me golpeo a mí, yo ni siquiera hice nada— argumentaba el chico mientras los policías de turno no le hacía caso.

_Bueno solo la empujo, debía admitirlo que ese bastardo no le correspondió a su golpes._

La chica dejo de gritar y se fue a sentar a una de las camas que había en ese cochinero llamado cárcel, la chica suspiro mientras comenzaba a masajearse la sien, el dolía la cabeza, ahora que haría, su hermano estaba trabajado, no podía molestarlo con una tontería como esa, _(si claro, llamar tontería a que te lleve a la cárcel, susurro su subconsciente),_ tampoco podía llamar a su padres, si lo hacía, lo más seguro era que ,quedaría castigada de por vida, además el próximo mes había una convención de anime y estaba segura un 100% que Byakuya Kuchiki no la dejaría ir, después de todo, había manchado su apellido al momento en que la había llevado a ese cuchitril.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que había regresado el policía calvo (no sabía su nombre, pero era calvo, para la edad que aparentaba no debía pasar los 25 y ya era calvo, pobre hombre) les hablaba.

—Pueden hacer una llamada a una persona, solo les daré 4 minutos, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos— les gruño el sujeto.

—Ikkaku, maldito bastardo, según se, son 5 minutos nos que nos da, no estás robado maldito bastardo.

—para ti Kurosaki, soy el oficial Shiba Madarame.

—bastardo, mi tía se enterara de esto.

—pff—rio Rukia—mi tía se enterara de esto, ahora quien es el niño riquillo—dijo burlonamente la Kuchiki.

—cállate enana, además, ¿por qué maldita sea me tuviste que dejar con ella?—dijo señalado a la pelinegra.

El policía calvo miró a Ichigo sin interés y a la enana gruñona, definitivamente, hoy no era su día, intento tranquilizarse, era viernes, como era posible, que en su día más sagrado, tuviera que ir a poner orden en una cafetería, lo peor de todo, era que solo era un pleito de enamorados y en el peor de los casos, era que su primo era el involucrado.

—cállate Kurosaki, deberías agradecer que te deje con tu noviecita y no la pusiera en otra celda con algún pervertido.

— ¿Qué mierda dice?— gritaron al uní sonido el peli naranja y la pelinegra.

—vaya, hasta se sincronizaron para contestarme, awwww que lindos— dijo sarcásticamente Ikkaku.

—esa enana no es mi novia.

—al que bastardo no es nada mío

—Sí aja ,lo que digan –dijo Ikkaku sentándose en una de las silla que había en la puerta mientras se miraba las uñas, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Maldito bastardo—gruño Rukia entre dientes

—habla con mi mano mocosa-dijo alzado la mano— ya les dije que tiene 4 minutos para hablar con alguien.

—oye, soy tu primo, deberías liberarme.

—naaa, si fuera Kaien te liberaría, pero como no lo eres, cállate y espera a que tu abogado venga.

— ¿qué cojones dice?

—tienes derecho a guardar silencio, de no hacerlo, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra en una corte federal, tiene derecho a un abogado, sino puede pagar uno, el estado te asignara a uno.

— ¿pero qué mierda?, te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo maldito bastardo

—te estoy leyendo tus derechos, carajo, no puedes cerrar el maldito pico de una vez…

—maldito bastardo, nada mas deja que salga de aquí y te las veras conmigo.

— ¿estás amenazado a un oficial? delincuente— sonrió maléficamente el policía calvo— sabes que te podría demandar por ofender a un oficial

— yo no te estoy ofendiendo bastardo—.grito a todo pulmón el joven de cabellera naranja— de hecho todo lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, te romperé la cara cuando salga y no conforme, yo..

—Ikkaku deja de pelearte con los delincuentes, pff, ya de por si es cansado arrestarlos, para que tu vengas a pelearte en medio de la cárcel y me des jaqueca— dijo cierto policía de cabellera negra y con un extraña trenza de lado.

—Cállate Yumichika y metete en tus asuntos— regaño Ikkaku.

—pues me largo imbécil, quédate a cargo de los criminales—gruño el policía— tengo cosas mejores que hacer, en vez de ver pelear a dos imbéciles.

Y dicho esto, el otro policía se largo de la sala.

—hey Yumichika bastardo, no me dejes solo con estos imbéciles.

Sin embargo Ikkaku no pudo hacer nada, ya que su compañero se había largado ya, genial, pensó, ahora se había quedado con los dos tortolos, que divertido viernes tendría.

—vamos Kurosaki, has tu llamada de una vez— el policía se acerco a la celda de Ichigo y lo libero—tiene 4 minutos.

—Maldito bastardo—gruño el chico.

—y contado.

Antes de que Ikkaku siguiera diciendo otra cosa, Ichigo se apresuro a ser su llamada, lo último que deseaba era quedarse en ese horrible lugar, debía liberarse pronto y largarse de ahi, ya después se vengaría de bastardo de su primo. Por otra parte la joven Kuchiki seguía sentada, ignorado a todos mientras abrazaba sus piernas y meditaba lo que debía hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Cuando eras uno con el otro que estaba destinado a encontrarse**__**  
**__**todo cae en su lugar, todas las estrellas se alinean**__**  
**__**Cuando haya tocado la nube que ha tocado tu alma**__**  
**__**No lo dejes ir**__**  
**__**Alguien viene a tu vida**__**  
**__**Es como si hubiera estado en tu vida para siempre**_

Cinco minutos después, Ichigo había regresado a la celda, luego de llamar a su querido y fastidioso hermano, él muy maldito se negaba a ir a la comisaria y para el colmo, cuando estaba a punto de amenazarlo (cosa que ya había hecho y lo había mandado mucho a la mierda) no pudo, ya que su castroso primo, le dijo que había terminado su tiempo y que regresara a la celda.

_Definitivamente, este no era su día, primero que nada, había chocado el auto de su padre, para el colmo llego tarde a sus clases y que decir que casi lo quema una loca enana de pacotilla, y no feliz con eso, la muy zorra lo había mordido y golpeado, ahora por culpa de esa niña, el estaba en la cárcel, que mas podía pasar, pensó_.

—hey enana, es tu turno—dijo el peli naranja entrado a su celda. Sin embargo, esta no le hacía caso, estaba perdida en su mundo, debatiéndose que hacer.

Rukia Kuchiki, jamás había ido a la cárcel, nunca en su vida, se imagino que terminaría a si, mas bien, ella era la chica buena en todo, entonces, ¿Cómo mierda había terminado en la cárcel?, fácil, por su maldito carácter Kuchiki, en esta ocasión, aborrecía tener genes Kuchiki, los impulsos y su superioridad, la había traicionado.

¿Ahora qué haría?, tendría que llamar a alguien, pero ella no quería hacerlo, porque estaba consciente de lo que podía pasar, sabía que si llamaba a su padre, este no solo la reprendería, si no que la encerraría en su cuarto, a pan y a agua, regalaría toda su colección de chappy y la metería a un convento, quemaría todo sus discos de animes, libros y cd, y al final terminaría siendo monja, pero encerrara en una de las iglesia más alejada del mundo.. No, no podía llamar a su padre, tampoco podía llamar a su madre, puesto Hisana Kuchiki solía contarle todo a su esposo Byakuya, que básicamente terminaría enterándose de la situación de la pobre joven.

Rangiku y Momo fuero descartada de inmediato, no podía llamar a sus amigas, ya que una de ella de seguro ya estaría en alguna discoteca y pasada de copas y Momo, la tierna de su amiga, no sabía cómo sacarla de la cárcel, sin involucrar a su hermano Hisagi, que prácticamente este era el asistente de su padre, así que volveríamos a lo mismo, que el patriarca de los Kuchiki se enteraría de ello; las imágenes de Rukia siendo una monja no le gustaba, además , estaba de por medio la convención de anime, y no podía perderse esa convención, puesto Tite Kubo iría a ella y no solo él , si no también Hajime Isayama, y ella debía hacer que Isayama uniera a Mikasa y a Levi en el manga "_Shingeki no Kyojin" y que Eren fuera menos idiota y que Armin dejara de seducir a los hombres, ok no ,no debería andar pensado en aquello._

_Solo le quedaba una persona, y esa persona no era Renji, ese hijo de puta se había largo con su novia, por culpa de ese bastardo, había entregado sola el trabajo, y por eso, el anciano de su maestro la había reprimido y ella había explotado contra de él, sí, eso era, por culpa de ese anciano, ahora estaba en la cárcel, maldito hijo de puta de Aizen, pensó Rukia._

_Ya no había más opción, tendría que llamarlo a él, a su hermano mayor _Senbonzakura, sin embargo había una posibilidad del 99.9% que su hermano la traicionara y le dijera todo a su padre, después de todo, era la réplica perfecta de Byakuya, sin embargo también estaba el .01 % que su hermano no le dijera nada a su padre y guardara el secreto, pero eso era casi imposible.

Ya no le quedaba ninguna opción, ni siquiera su hermana, que ahora estaba recién casada, y lo más seguro era que le dijera Zangetsu, y este como buen yerno le diría al Kuchiki, así que Rukia ya no tenía opciones...o tal vez ¿sí?

—oye enana estar sorda o ¿qué?, te estoy diciendo que ya es tu turno.

—cállate Kurosaki—dijo su primo, interviniendo como decima o novena vez— no vez que tu novia está a gusto aquí, oh ya veo— Ikkaku comenzó a reír pícaramente— como es que no me di cuenta, ya se, todo esto es un teatro, si, ahora lo comprendo todo.

—pero ¿qué mierda dice?

—no son la primera pareja que se pelea en la calle, he, ni la ultima que desea saber que se siente estar en ella y hacerlo dentro, así que de una vez le dijo que esto no es un motel.

—Hijo de puta, no digas estupideces—grito Ichigo completamente sonrojado— no somos ese tipo de personas y..

—Si Kurosaki, y yo soy calvo, ¿no?—dijo sarcásticamente

Y así comenzaron a pelear nuevamente los dos primos, mientras que Rukia seguía con su pelea interna sobre llamar a su hermano.

—crees que aun no me he olvidado de pastel que te comiste.

—idiota, eso ya paso hace mucho.

—claro, como tú fuiste el que se lo comió, maldito hijo de …

—Señor policía— interrumpió Rukia acercándose a los barrotes de la celda—si…si no llamo a nadie, ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo? —Pregunto temerosamente la Kuchiki.

El policía calvo se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta y comenzó a rascarse su barbilla

—pues.. tiene que venir alguien a declarar por ti niña, de no ser así, te quedaras aquí por toda la eternidad, muahahahahaa—rio macabramente Ikkaku, dejado a una Rukia sudado frio.

—Ikkaku—regaño Ichigo

—baah, ya ni aguanta nada, mira chiquilla, si no viene nadie por ti, te quedaras aquí, hasta que el comisionado del distrito decida que hacer contigo.

—yo… es necesario llegar para tanto, dijo, solo fue una pequeña pelea y además la cafetería no presento cargos..

—¿y qué?, violaron la ley y debe ser castigados

—pero

—pero nada niña.

—Pero si solo fue una pequeña pelea— grito enojada Rukia.

—pues no me importa niña, el caso que se pelearon y alteraron el orden público.

—sí, pero solo fue una pequeña pelea, además, las parejas enamoradas siempre pelean— dijo sin pensar Rukia.

— ¿qué carajo dijiste enana?

—Lo sabia—grito Ikkaku— ya ves bastardo, tu novia lo admitió.

—Tu enana ¿qué rayos está diciendo?—la acuso el Kurosaki sonrojado.

—yo y Ichigo solo peleamos, por favor, por favor dejamos ir, te prometemos que no lo volveremos hacer— dijo con la voz más suplicante, ya no quedaba otra opción, debía usar sus dotes de actriz, no le importaba nada, ella debía hacer todo lo posible por que su padre no se enterara de nada.

—Déjame pensarlo—dijo rascado su barbilla—mmmm….nooo

—Pero—dijo con cara triste a punto de llorar.

—Seré sincero niña, mejor llama a tus padres para que venga por ti, ustedes dos alteraron el orden público, por lo consiguiente violaron la ley y lo justo es que pague por su delitos, incluso aunque el tarado de peli naranja sea mi primo, no puedo pasar por alto que violaron la ley; además no es gran cosa, solo llama a tus padres para que venga por ti, ellos pagan tu multa, mientras que yo hago tu expediente y ya luego quedas libre.

—yo…..— y sin previo aviso, Rukia comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente. Los dos chicos se quedaron perplejos, la Kuchiki lloraba a mares.

—Ikkaku… dejamos ir—dijo Ichigo mirado a la pelinegra, no sabía el porqué, pero sabía que la enana no quería llamara a nadie, lo más seguro era que su padre fue un ogro.

—lo siento Ichigo, la ley es dura pero es la ley, además no es tan malo, a lo mejor papis suegros no se enojan tanto.

—¿Qué?

—si mi papá se entera... Si se entera…. —dijo mirado a Ikkaku— de seguro me mandara fuera del país, a un convento.

—ehh, no creo que sea para tanto niña

Entonces, fue el momento en que Rukia vio su oportunidad.

—claro que sí, porque se enterara que estuve con Ichigo….

—¿EHH?

—¡OH!

Una perfecta "o" se formó en los labios de Ikkaku e Ichigo.

—mi padre odia a Ichigo, soy su hija más pequeña y el desaprueba que salga con Ichigo, porque cree que es un delincuente que se tiñe en cabello y es mala influencia para mí.

_Ichigo abrió completamente los ojos, la enana estaba loca, de eso estaba seguro, pensó Ichigo._

—yo amo a Ichigo y si me separa del el moriría, no puedo vivir sin él, no quiero separarme de él, el es la única persona que ha tocado mi corazón, es la persona que estaba destinada a encontrar, por favor no haga que no separen, yo prometo nunca jamás en mi vida romper la ley, por favor no me hagas llamarlo, déjanos libre , por favor… ¿primo?— pero que mierda acaba de decir, pensó, había dicho todo eso sin pensar.

Había comenzado a llorar pero no sabía cómo justificar el llanto, y no quería decirle a esos idiotas la razón del porque lloraba, además los amores prohibido siempre conmovía a las personas.

Ikkaku tardo un segundo en procesar todo aquello, se sintió un poco mal por los tortolos, aunque se peleara con su primo, no lo odiaba para romperle el corazón de esa manera, sin embargo.

—lo siento..—dijo— pero la ley es dura, pero es la ley.

—OH POR DIOS, QUE HISTORIA TAN TRISTE—grito un sujeto detrás de Ikkaku, tenía el cabello cortado en forma de coco, con enorme y abundante cejas y estaba vestido de verde, además lucia un suéter que tenia escrito "EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD"— pobres creaturas—dijo aun conmovido.

—¿Quién es el cejotas?—pregunto Ichigo a Ikkaku.

—maldito bastardo, no le digas así, el es comisionado de distrito, tenle respecto, el es Maito Gai*, nuestro jefe.

—Ikkaku, deja a estos enamorados libres—dijo acercándose a Rukia y tomado sus manos por los barrotes— hermosa niña, puedo ver el poder de tu juventud, lo que estas dispuesta hacer para proteger y defender tu amor, oh que linda eres, la juventud de ahora ya no esta tan perdida como pensé, que malos que haya padres hay así en la actualidad, no te preocupes mi niña, yo hare que tu amor no sea destruido por algún padre celoso.

—capitán Maito pero…

—Déjalos ir, son jóvenes enamorado, algún día lo entenderás hijo, cuando hayas vivido muchos años como yo, la juventud de ahora, no esta tan perdida como creí— dijo viendo a Rukia.

A lo que esta solo sonreía entre llanto.

—gracias señor.

**15 minutos después Ichigo y Rukia estaba libres.**

—Como fue que no lo pensé antes, si viera hecho esto, hubiéramos salido antes—dijo Rukia sonriente quien salía de la comisaria a lado de Ichigo.

—ya decía yo, que ese llanto era falso, si que eres una enana rara.

—cállate anaranjadito, deberías estar agradecido que gracias a mi te liberaran, si no te quedarías pudriendo en ese cuchitril.

—si aja, te aseguro que yo hubiera salido antes que tú, además, yo no inventaría nada para que mi papi no se enterara de nada— dijo burlonamente Ichigo.

—cállate bastardo o te morderé otra vez.

—Si hazlo otra vez, para que pasemos la noche en la cárcel y papi suegro se entere— dijo sarcásticamente.

Ante aquello Rukia se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, definitivamente no le convenía hacer un escándalo, después de todo, el bastardo tenía razón.

Ichigo se comenzó a rascar la cabeza, había hablado más de la cuenta; Rukia alzo la mirada y miro que el chico se rascaba la cabeza, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención, si no el hecho que un par de dientes sobresalía en el brazo de joven.

—yo.. Lo siento— dijo al fin Rukia

—eh, no te escuche, ¿Qué te dijiste?— dijo Ichigo inclinados hacia Rukia.

Una venita apareció en el rostro de la chica, suspiro y conto hasta diez.

—he dicho que lo siento, por el café y la mordida.

Ichigo entendió aquello y solo se encogió de hombros.

—no pasa nada…

Los dos seguía caminado mientras un silencio los invadía, asi que Rukia fue la primera en romper el hielo.

—ya es tarde…—musito Rukia, mientras checaba su celular, que recién le había regresado los policías, era las 10:00 p.m había pasado casi todo el día en la cárcel, de seguro su padre estaría ya preocupado por ella, y por arte de magia, tan rápido como prendió su celular, comenzaron a aparecer las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes enviados: 45 llamadas perdida y casi 100 mensaje, definitivamente su padre estaría enojado.

—cierto, pues…—Ichigo se volvió a rascar la cabeza, no sabía que decir o hacer, no conocía a la enana y solo había compartido celda aquel día así que no sabía que decir.— me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba— fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Rukia sonrió, ya que ella sabía como se llamaba, después de todo el oficial Ikkaku había dicho su nombre y apellido completo, casi todo el día.

—soy Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki

Y ante aquello, una pequeña conversación comenzó a surgí entre ellos, sin saber que ese día había sido, un día predestinado y que sus destinos estaba siendo forjados.

.

.

.

.

**. Presente.**

Rukia volvió a sonreír, al recordar el cómo había conocido a su novio y como su historia de amor había empezado, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, si hubiera sabido que después de ese día en la cárcel, todo su mundo cambiara, jamás lo hubiera creído, después de todo, ese fue el principio de una relación completamente extraña, rara y sobretodo explosiva.

Vio a Ichigo pagar a la mesera mientras que ella tomaba su bolsa y salía de la mano de Ichigo de aquella cafetería, que ella misma había jurado jamás entra, ya que por culpa de ese negocio había ido a la cárcel, sin embargo. Gracias a ella había conocido al amor de su vida.

—pero mira que tenemos aquí, ¿otra vez perturbado la paz pública?— pregunto el mismo policía que hace 2 años los había arrestado, quien se acerco a ellos.

—Bastardo, esta vez no estamos haciendo nada—dijo el peli naranja soltado a Rukia.

—eso espero, yo aun quiero verlo tras la reja, después de todo, lo que violan las leyes deben ser castigados.

—ya primo supéralo, ya pasaron 2 años y durante ese tiempo, no hemos hecho nada malo… aun….—dijo un sonrojado Ichigo mientras pensaba un par de cosas que no debía de pensar.

Rukia se sonrojo al recordar lo que Ichigo había querido decir, como aquella vez cuando hacia frio y le preguntaron en un reportaje que opinaba sobre el frio y el baka había contestado

_**"Amo este sentimiento al salir bajo la nieve con mi novia, además de que no tengo frio cuando estoy con ella, es mas siempre terminamos muy acalorados.."**_

Desde aquel día, se convirtieron en un meme por internet, suerte que Ichigo tenía el cabello largo en ese tiempo (y se lo había teñido de negro, por una apuesta que había perdido con su hermano Kaien) y ella había tapado su rostro antes que la cámara los hubiera firmado, si no, Ichigo no estaría para contarlo.

—si aja, Ichigo y yo soy calvo, además, tu novia se sonrojo, así que esta ocultado algo.

—eh, no estamos ocultado nada—dijo Ichigo sonrojado.

—lo estaré vigilado— dicho esto Ikkaku alzo su dedos en forma de v y los dirigió a sus ojos, dejado en claro que los estaría vigilado.

—Ikkaku amor ya deja de molestar a los tortolos—dijo una mujer castaña quien se acerco al policía y se prendía en su brazo derecho..

— Mizuho suéltame de una vez baka, no vez que no estás mirado.

—ya cállate amor, hola Rukia, hola Ichigo.

—hey , hola Mizuho—saludaron los enamorados al uní sonido.

—disculpe a mi novio idiota, siga con lo suyo chicos, y no haga nada malo que yo no haría con Ikkaku— le dijo guiñándoles un ojo, mientras un Ikkaku era arrastrado a la cafetería completamente rojo.

—Son una pareja rara—dijo aun sonrojado Ichigo.

—Ni que lo digas— concordó Rukia recobrado su color habitual.

Y sin decir nada mas, Rukia tomo la mano de Ichigo y comenzaron a caminar. La chica comenzó a meditar el cómo debía decirle a Ichigo sobre lo que le dijo su padre, al final opto por solo decirlo.

—mi padre quiere que vayas hoy a comer..—soltó Rukia sin anestesia, a lo cual Ichigo solo se encogió de hombros y sudo frio, como siempre ocurría cuando la Kuchiki nombraba a su "querido" suegro.

Y si decir otra cosa, los chicos se fueron perdieron entre recuerdos y caricias, el amor que había nacido gracias a una celda, un amor diferente, tan raro como había comenzado y que aun continuaba vivo.

**Ya que al final, cuando encuentras a la persona indicada, ya no la puedes apartar de ti, ni de tu mundo, todo cambia, sin darte cuenta, el amor llega a ti y tu corazón encuentra a tu otra mitad, a tu alma gemela que estaba predestinada a encontrarte.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Maito Gai:** es un personaje del anime/manga naruto, es un shinobi de nivel jōnin de Konohagakure. Es el líder del Equipo Gai, compuesto por Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee y Tenten.

EL reportaje al que me refiero en el fic, es al de la pareja japonesa que fue entrevistada hace unos meses, puede ver el meme del fic referente a esto.

* * *

**notas finales**:este oneshot nació para el día de san Valentín, y solo tenía escrito hasta la parte donde Ichigo y Rukia habla en la cafetería,pero por falta de tiempo e inspiración, se quedo guardado hasta hace unos días, cuando de la nada se me vino la idea de terminarlo, ya que era dos páginas nada mas, y yo quería o mas bien deseaba que fuera un poco más largo y estructurado, al final salió esto, no sé, al principio no me gusto, ya que quería reflejar más o menos la canción, al final salió esto y me encanto xD, no sé, creo que las autoras siempre aman lo que escribe, y aunque el tema de la canción se fue por otro lado, a lo que trata este oneshot, me pareció que dejo en claro lo esencial.

¿que opinas tu?¿les gusto?,¿lo odiaron?¿me falta corregir?¿Fue muy rosa? O me recomiendas que mejor deje de escribir y me ponga a vender chicles xDDD ok no, por cierto n.n tengo 3 omake de este fic, a ver si lo subo en esta semanas, les agradezco a quien lo lea :3, si desea dejar algun comentario, se los agradeceria :3

para los que no sabe que es un omake: es un extra referente a algun anime o manga, en este caso seria un extra de este fic,

**nos vemos con cariño franny ;D**

01-04-2014

08:35 p.m


	2. Papi Suegro (Omake 1)

Todos**los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**, quien no me demandara por decir o.o que Ichigo,Toushiro y Shinji son mios XD (¬w¬ aunque lo son x3..ok no)

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l(a menos que me pida permiso xDD, aunque nunca me ha pirateado nada o ¿sí? .-. ), DI NO A LA PIRATERIA DE HISTORIAS X3 y si a la piratería de películas, música y libros xDD ok no ._.

**Y SI, ESTOY VIVA XDD**

**Muchas gracias a : **Loen :'3 arigato, tu review me hizo muy feliz TwT me alegra que te haya gustado este fic, de hecho si hay mas omake xDD lo que resulta cuando creas una historia. Muchas gracias n.n

**Aclaraciones**

**Cursiva** - flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

—**:** diálogos

la personalidad de los personajes puede contener occ

* * *

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

**Omake:** premio, regalo suplementario, extra, añadido, suplemento. Es una palabra japonesa utilizada para referirse a los extras.

**Cronología:** el capitulo se desarrolla la noche en que Ichigo y Rukia se conocieron en la cárcel, este sería el desenlace de que paso cuando Rukia llego a su casa.

* * *

**Omake 1**

"_**Papi suegro..."**_

Si a Rukia le hubiera dicho que ese día terminaría así, no lo creería, puesto después de estar en la cárcel, había salido a tomar un café con el bastardo de cabello anaranjado y había terminado hablado casualmente de cosas triviales. Tampoco supo como el tiempo paso volado y como Ichigo la había llevado a su casa.

—Gracias por traerme— dijo Rukia.

—De nada enana, no tenía nada interesante que hacer— dijo mientras caminaba con Rukia hacia la puerta de su casa.

Y él solo había querido acompañar a la chica, después de todo, andar 11 de la noche en la calle, no era bueno para una señorita, además ella no traía auto. Sin darse cuenta Ichigo y Rukia llegaron a la puerta de la casa de esta última.

—bien

—bien..

—gracia por todo Ichigo y… lo siento por la mordida.

—Ya te dije que no fue nada—dijo mientras se rascadas la cabeza.

—nos vemos— dijo Rukia, mientras se debatía en despedirse de beso o abrazo.

Pero antes dese decidiera por alguna de esas dos cosas, la puerta de la casa se abrió, mostrado a un molestó Byakuya Kuchiki, quien tenía alzado la ceja y taladraba con la mirada al joven de cabello naranja.

—padre

—Rukia…—dijo Byakuya mirándola seriamente, mientras que los grillos que cantaba alrededor dejaron de cantar y se esfumaron, anunciando una catástrofe.

—te estuve llamado más de 45 veces en todo el día y nunca te dignaste a contestarme; ya es tarde y además de que estas en medio de la calle con un hombre..

—papá yo.. .. Puedo explicarlo.

—entra adentro Rukia

—padre

—he dicho que entres, hablare contigo en un momento, necesito hablar con el joven— dijo con desdén.

Ichigo Kurosaki, sudo frio, aquella mirada tan fría que le daba el padre Rukia, era como si lo quisiera cortar en mil pedazo y no conforme con eso, estaba 100% seguro que los cachitos que quedaran seria tirado a la hoguera.

—lo siento Ichigo—susurro por debajo Rukia mientras entraba a la casa.

—eetto..

—mira niñito, espero que te quede claro, Rukia no sale después de las 10 pm., nunca absolutamente nunca sale a ningún lado sola y nunca llega tarde, así que espero que la próxima vez que salgas con ella alguien de mi profunda confianza ira con ustedes, además de que la traerá antes de las 7 de la noche, ella es una señorita decente y no quiero que ande en la boca de todos.

—Pero….

—además si decidiste salir con ella, será mejor que te cuides, porque me encargare de estudiarte y al menor error, olvídate de salir con vida, mañana te quiero aquí a las 10 de las mañana, ni se te ocurra llegar a otra hora, tú y yo hablaremos de hombre a hombre, ¿entendiste?

—pero señor.

—dije ¿que si entendiste?-pregunto con voz autoritaria.

—etto sii señor.

—entonces largo— y sin decir nada mas, Byakuya entro a la casa, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tan fuerte, dejado atrás a un Ichigo aturdido y sudado frio.

_Pero que mierda había pasado, y en que lio se había metido, ahora su vida dependía de ese maldito tímpano de hielo_(Suspiro), _lo último que deseaba era tener una relación, y ahora ya hasta tenia a un suegro, definitivamente este día era una mierda._

.

.

.

.

* * *

jajajaja pobre ichigo, xD me pregunto como le ira a rukia xD y cual sera la charla jajajaja xD o3o)7 jojojojo

Lo prometido es deuda, aun tengo un par de omake más, así que estaré actualizado entre semana, son muy cortos pero algo divertidos, después de todo la relación de Ichigo y Rukia siempre ha sido rara.

¿que opinas tu?¿les gusto?,¿lo odiaron?¿me falta corregir?¿Fue muy rosa? O me recomiendas que mejor deje de escribir y me ponga a vender chicles xDDD ok no

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**

**deja tu comentario debajo de aqui , vamos dime que opinas de esto xDD al menos regalame algo para saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo**

**XD recuerde que yo no gano nada con este fic, yo solo pido a cambio review ;D**

**Con cariño fran n.n**

**05-04-2014**

9:20 am


	3. Papá Kuchiki (Omake 2)

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**, quien no me demandara por decir o.o que Ichigo,Toushiro y Shinji son mios XD (¬w¬ aunque lo son x3..ok no)

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l(a menos que me pida permiso xDD, aunque nunca me ha pirateado nada o ¿sí? .-. ), DI NO A LA PIRATERIA DE HISTORIAS X3 y si a la piratería de películas, música y libros xDD ok no ._.

**si,aun sigo con vida :3**

**Muchas gracias a : Ririchiyo** :'3 arigato, tu review me hizo feliz TwT enserio gracias :3 procurare subir pronto doce meses :P

**Aclaraciones**

**Cursiva** - flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

—**:** diálogos

la personalidad de los personajes puede contener occ

* * *

**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**

**Omake:** premio, regalo suplementario, extra, añadido, suplemento. Es una palabra japonesa utilizada para referirse a los extras.

**Cronología:** el capitulo se desarrolla la noche en que Ichigo y Rukia se conocieron en la cárcel, este sería el desenlace de que paso cuando Rukia llego a su casa.

* * *

**Omake 2**

_**""Papá Kuchiki..""**_

Rukia esperaba impacientemente en la sala de su casa, seis pares de ojos la miraban atentamente, haciendo que la Kuchiki se sintiera incomoda, daba gracias que su cuñado no estuviera ahí, de seguro también la miraría de aquella manera.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me mire así?—pregunto enojada la chica.

—hermanita, te das cuenta de la hora—dijo su hermano mayor.

—padre ,estaba histérico todo el día, cuando no llegaste a almorzar ni mucho menos a cenar, estábamos preocupados por ti—recrimino su hermana de cabellos blancos.

—chicos, deje de reprimir a su hermana, ella no tuvo la culpa, está en la etapa del amor, así que es normal que saliera todo el día, ella sabe que a partir de ahora tendrá que avisar cuando salga— intercedió su madre.

—mamá

—jejeje Rukia, tu novio sí que es un chico particularmente... interesante—dijo su hermana guiñándole el ojo.

—Mamá, Shirayuki—Regaño Senbonzakura— deje de llenarle la cabeza de esas tonterías, Rukia aún es una niña como para tener novio.

—tampoco es para tanto ni-sama, nuestra hermanita tiene derecho también de salir con los chicos

— Shirayuki deja de llenarle la cabeza de tonterías a tu hermana— dijo una voz más fría que un tempano, haciendo que la recién casada sudara frío.

—padre.. yo solo quería que…bueno ya sabes…etto.

—todo váyase a dormir, mañana hablaremos con calma, tú también Rukia

—si padre— dijo Rukia levantándose del sillón y comenzado a caminar hacia las escaleras, debía darse a la fuga antes de que su padre le dijera otra cosa, después de todo, tenía que pensar bien lo que le diría a su padre.

—Rukia—llamo Byakuya ya cuando Rukia estaba empezado a subir la escalera, al igual que sus hermanos y madre, se voltearon a ver la escena con interés.

—siii

—que sea la primera y última vez que te vas todo el día con ese bastardo, si quieres verlo y salir con él, lo harás bajo mis reglas y en mi presencia o la que te asigne, entendido, mañana vendrá tu novio y hablaremos muy seriamente con ustedes dos, ¿quedó claro?

—pero padre, Ichigo no es…

— ¿Quedo claro?—dijo el Kuchiki con una voz que sería capaz de asfixiar a la pelinegra.

—si padre— una gotita de estilo anime aparecieron en todo los rostro de los presente.

—Shirayuki—dijo su padre mientras esta se le quedaba viendo nerviosamente.

—si papá.

—dile a Zangetsu que mañana lo quiero presente, ya que es tu marido, hará algo de provecho, será el nuevo chaperón de Rukia.

—pero padre— dijo la peliblanca de ojos azulados intentado protestar.

—He dicho, ahora váyanse a dormir. —pero antes de que se fuera, el Kuchiki volvió hablar.

—Rukia.

—eh, ¿si papá?

—una última cosa, dile a tu novio que no se tiña el cabello…

Y aquella fue la última palabra de patriarca de la familia Kuchiki, dejado a una atontada Rukia a media escalera.

_¿Qué mierda? en que dio me he metido. Pensó la Kuchiki._

* * *

jajaja digamos que a rukia tampoco le fue muy bien XD ¿quien desea tener un papà como byakuya?, creo que mas o menos algunos ya debe tener la idea de lo que pasara en la charla o ¿no? XDaD

Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el segundo omake, espero pronto actualizar, aun ando escribiendo los omake, asi que no se si actualizare pronto, en fin, vere que fic proximamente actualizare muahaha ;D nos estamos leyendo.

¿que opinas tu?¿les gusto?,¿lo odiaron?¿me falta corregir?¿Fue muy rosa? O me recomiendas que mejor deje de escribir y me ponga a vender chicles xDDD ok no

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**

**deja tu comentario debajo de aqui , vamos dime que opinas de esto xDD al menos regalame algo para saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo**

**XD recuerde que yo no gano nada con este fic, yo solo pido a cambio review ;D**

**Con cariño fran n.n**

**08-04-2014**

12:10 p.m


End file.
